A surface, such as a wall of a shower or other portion of a house or structure, is typically cleaned by the use of a cloth or a paper towel. Particularly, water and/or a cleaning solution are initially applied to the cloth or paper towel and the water or cleaning solution containing cloth or paper towel is then forcibly placed (e.g., “rubbed”) against the surface which is to be cleaned.
While the foregoing conventional cleaning approach does allow a surface to be cleaned, it suffers from some drawbacks. By way of example and without limitation, the foregoing conventional approach requires the individual to stoop, bend, stretch, or otherwise contort their body in order to fully clean the entire surface or assembly, thereby increasing the likelihood of injury and increasing the amount of effort or work required to effectuate the cleaning. Further, the foregoing conventional cleaning approach requires frequent interruption for the application of additional cleaning solution or water to the cloth or towel, thereby undesirably lengthening the overall cleaning process and requiring a relatively large amount of towels or cloths to effectively clean a relatively large area since these cloths are frequently damaged or destroyed and since the towels must be frequently cleaned.
In order to overcome these previously delineated drawbacks, several approaches have been advanced requiring the use of a “stick” or member and a cleaning head which is disposed upon the stick or member and which is used to selectively clean a surface, object, and/or assembly. While these approaches do sometimes reduce the amount of bending or stooping required to clean some of the surfaces or objects, they actually increase the complexity and the amount of effort required to clean other surface and/or objects due to the use of a member of a fixed length. That is, if the fixed length of the member is relatively short, the cleaning assembly may not be readily used in locations which are remote (e.g., above) the user and if the fixed length of the member is relatively long, the cleaning assembly may not be readily used in relatively “close quarters” or relatively “tight” locations. Further the cleaning head is not adapted to readily follow the contours of the surface or object which is to be cleaned since it is stationarilly mounted upon the fixed length member, thereby causing many portions of the surface or object to remain “uncleaned”. Further, the head must be frequently cleaned, thereby undesirably interrupting the overall cleaning operation and the head is usually fixed to the member or removed only with a relatively large degree of effort, thereby undesirably and further complicating the overall cleaning process.
The present invention overcomes these and other drawbacks which are associated with current cleaning assemblies and techniques, in a new and novel fashion.